It is generally understood that in certain process applications more than two pipelines are sometimes connected for flow-mixing or flow-splitting applications. For example, three pipelines can be connected to provide a generally converging (flow-mixing) or diverging (flow-splitting) service. In such applications, a three-way valve may be used to control the various converging or diverging fluid flows. Generally, three-way valves have three flow connections or ports. In mixing applications, two of the flow connections are inlets and one is an outlet. In splitting applications, one flow connection is an inlet and two are outlets.
The efficiency at which the diverging or converging fluid flows through the valve affects the quality of the final product being output from the valve. Accordingly, for any given fluid process application, such three-way valves are carefully selected to optimize the efficiency at which the final product or products are generated based on the particular fluids or other mediums being processed, the temperature and pressure conditions of the process, and many other factors.